Sephiroth's Sword
by hawklies
Summary: Zack and Cloud ponder why Sephiroth's Sword is so big.


**A/N**; Tis Yori from ChaoxxYori, no hatin' story is mine...

Sephiroth's Sword  
By: Princess Yori  
Summary: Zack and Cloud ponder why Sephiroth's Sword is so big.  
Genre: Humor/Friendship  
Pairing: GenesisxSephiroth  
Setting: AU  
Rating: K+  
Status: Complete  
Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the possible OCs involved are all me, however. Enjoy.

* * *

Genesis peered into his book, leaning against 7th Heaven's bar. Tifa had asked, well demanded, that he watch the place while she went to get her kids. Her adopted children Marlene and Denzel, Genesis never understood that. Why would someone want one adopted child, let alone two?

He smiled slightly at the idea of a little Genesis or Sephiroth running around, but quickly shook it away. Ridiculous as it was, he was sure Sephiroth wouldn't mind in the least having a child. It was one of their many differences, in fact, it barely scratched the surface. Aeris had remarked to them once how it was _amazing_ that they were still together. She seemed struck by the idea, and slightly jealous.

It wasn't all that amazing to him; they were both very stubborn people. Therefore, they were stubbornly stuck with each other for the rest of their lives. Thankfully the company they provided each other was openly welcomed.

"Hey G," Zack's voice, he glanced up darkly from his book, how annoying.

"Genesis," He corrected the dark haired ex-SOLDIER, closing his book.

"Whatever, look, we have a question," Genesis glanced to Cloud, who seemed to be unwillingly dragged along.

Genesis, not honestly caring, waited for them to carry on with whatever they had come to bother him about. They both glanced awkwardly at each other, whatever it was they had to say it was going to get them in trouble, they leaned in, so to further exclude unwanted listeners. Though seemingly unwilling he was sure Cloud wanted the answer as much as Zack.

"So about Sephiroth, we were wondering-" Genesis raised an eyebrow.

"Wondering about Sephiroth will not end well for you," He watched them, amused by their quick side glances.

"Which is why we come to you in complete innocence."

"If you were _innocent_, you would ask Sephiroth himself."

Zack and Cloud spared each other another wide-eyed glance; he was seriously beginning to doubt their innocence. They were probably digging their grave with their thoughts, funny how they thought Sephiroth would never know, whatever it was. He wondered what they needed to ask, that they had to ask him. Then again, maybe he didn't want to know.

"Well, uh," Cloud nudged Zack in a just-spit-it-out kind of way. "Fine, why is his sword so big?"

"And…you can't ask him why?" Genesis was taken aback by the question, maybe he was missing something.

Another annoying glance, he sighed, cowards.

"We have a theory, actually."

"Well, Zack does," Cloud mumbled, further separating himself from death.

Genesis set the book aside, this should be good. He noticed Sephiroth enter the bar, eyeing the trio suspiciously. It was all he could do, as Sephiroth inched forward quietly, to not smile.

"Is he like…over-compensating for something?"

Cloud buried his face, a good call considering Sephiroth had worked his way behind them. Genesis fought harder against the smile threatening to betray them both.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking?" He fought to continue on the façade, to no avail.

Zack tensed, his SOLDIER instincts kicking in, Cloud too felt the darkness looming behind them. Sephiroth ginned wickedly for a second before returning to his usual ominous self. Genesis finally allowed himself to grin.

"I'm so dead…" Zack whimpered.

"…I hate you Zack," Cloud remarked coldly.

"I'd run," Sephiroth mumbled to them, they didn't need to be told twice.

The door to the bar slammed shut and Sephiroth moved closer to Genesis, pinning him to the bar. Genesis grinned as Sephiroth leaned in, their lips meeting briefly. Genesis eyed Sephiroth who raised an eyebrow.

"Why _is_ it so big?"

"We are still talking about my sword?"

Genesis laughed gaining a smile from Sephiroth.

"Do you want to be talking about something else…?"

"Hey! PG, the kids are home," Tifa warned them from the doorway, they glanced in her direction.

Tifa moved back behind the bar, eyeing them. They laughed in response, and Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's hand.

"Well, since you're off…"


End file.
